The Psychology Of Love
by Cherry Ryl-chan
Summary: Haruno Sakura hidup dengan bayang-bayang masa lalu, yang pada akhirnya mengakibatkan kejiwaannya terganggu. Bagaimana perasaan Sasuke jika Sasuke melihat gadis yang dulu ceria menjadi menyedihkan seperti ini ? Akankah Sakura terbebas dari bayang-bayang masa lalu dan melangkah kedepan bersama seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus ?
1. Chapter 1 : Sakura, Is That You?

Bikin fict baru lagi. Hehe :D

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Present ©Guardian Angel

By Cherry Ryl-chan

Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, typo bertebaran.

Pair : SasuSaku, slight NaruHina and SakuHina, and the other pairing

Rated T

Happy Reading

.

.

DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !

.

.

Bunga Sakura yang berguguran menjadi objek penglihatan seorang gadis cantik berambut sewarna dengan bunga sakura. Gadis itu duduk memandang bunga sakura yang berguguran dengan tatapan kosong. Angin malam menerpa tubuhnya lewat jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Tapi biar begitu, sepertinya ia enggan untuk bergerak walau sekedar menutup jendela.

KREEK

Terdengar suara pintu kamar yang dibuka, munculah seorang gadis yang usianya empat tahun lebih tua darinya membawa nampan yang berisi makanan.

"Sakura, sudah malam. Kau makan dulu ya, dari pagi kau belum makan." Ucapnya seraya meletakkan nampan tersebut di meja yang letaknya tak jauh dari kursi yempat Sakura duduk.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Jangankan menjawab, menoleh saja tidak. Merasa tidak ada jawaban, gadis itu menghela nafas lalu mencoba bicara lagi. "Ayolah, tidak mau Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedih melihatmu seperti ini 'kan ?" katanya lagi. Ia menghampiri Sakura, lalu berjongkok di hadapan Sakura. Matanya menatap mata Sakura seolah meminta jawaban.

"Ti-tidak, Karin-nee." jawab Sakura akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau makan ya ? " Sakura mengangguk. Karin tersenyum, ia tahu jika sudah menyangkut orang tuanya, Sakura akan menurut. Ia berdiri, hendak melangkah mengambil nampan, ketika-

SYUUU

Hembusan angin menerpa kulitnya. Karin membalikkan badannya.

"Anginnya dingin sekali. Kenapa membiarkan jendela terbuka, kututup ya ?" ucapnya seraya menutup jendela.

"Jangan!" seru Sakura dengan suara yang sedikit keras. Karin tersentak, tapi tetap ditutupnya jendela tersebut.

"Kubilang jangan. Buka lagi!" seru sakura lagi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"Tapi ini sudah malam, memangnya kau mau melihat apa ?" ucap Karin berusaha sabar dengan perilaku adiknya yang semakin hari bukannya membaik, malah semakin menjadi. Karin pun akhirnya membuka lagi jendela itu.

"Aku ingin melihat pelangi, nee-san." ucap Sakura, nada suaranya kembali pelan. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Aku ingin melihat pelangi lagi dengan-**nya." **Katanya seraya memandang ke langit.

Karin hanya dapat menatap prihatin adiknya. "Sakura."

"Aku merindukan-**nya**, nee-san."

"sudahlah, kau makan dulu. Ku ambilkan ya." Ucap Karin seraya mengambil nampan berisi makanan yang tadi di letakkannya di meja. Lalu kembali berjongkok di sebelah kanan Sakura.

"Ayo makan ya, nee-san suapi. Buka mulutmu. Aaa." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan satu sendok makanan ke mulut Sakura.

"..." Sakura tidak menjawab ataupun membuka mulutnya. Karin memperhatikan adik perempuannya yang tengah melamun memperhatikan langit malam yang gelap tanpa bintang yang menghiasi. Tatapan dari mata emeraaldnya terasa kosong, belahan bibir yang terbuka, serta tangan yang sedari tadi menggengam sebuah kalung yang berliontinkan 'RAINBOW'.

Karin menghela nafas maklum. Ia berdiri, lalu setelah menarik kursi ke sebelah Sakura, Karin dengan sabar mencoba menyuapi Sakura lagi, sampai akhirnya Sakura mau membuka mulutnya. Iris ruby milik Karin yang berbeda dengan emerald milik Sakura memandangi adiknya. Wajah cantik yang seakan-akan tidak memiliki beban itu sebenarnya menyimpan banyak luka menyakitkan di masa lalu yang terus Sakura sembunyikan seorang diri.

Terkadang Karin merasa kasihan. Kenapa ? Karena saat ini Sakura lebih seperti orang yang tidak waras lagi.

"Nee-san, lihat. Hujan." Ucap Sakura senang dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Karin hanya mengangkat sebelas alisnya tanda tak mengerti, mengapa Sakura sangat menyukai hujan ?

"Memangnya kenapa kalau hujan ? " Tanya Karin yang di jawab gelengan dari Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, **dia** bilang, jika sesudah hujan akan datang pelangi yang indah." ucap Sakura sambil merentangkan tangannya.

CUKUP ! Karin sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi

" .Dia. Cukup Sakura, sebenarnya '**DIA**' itu siapa ? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau mengatakan apa-apa padaku ? " Teriak Karin frustasi yang tanpa ia sadari telah membuat Sakura ketakutan

Karin yang tersadar akan Sakura yang ketakutan karena ucapannya, segera memeluk Sakura. "Maafkan aku Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, aku hanya, hanya-" Karin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Lupakan 'dia' Sakura. Lupakan siapapun **dia." **Ucap Karin sambil sesenggukan menahan tangis.

Sejak kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu, Karin sudah bertekad untuk mencari 'dia' yang telah membuat adik kesayangannya menjadi seperti ini.

Dalam hatinya, Karin meyimpan dendam kepada dia yang telah merenggut kebahagiaan adiknya. Kepada 'dia' yang telah menghancurkan masa depan adiknya.

.

.

.

"Nah, itu dia." Ucap seorang suster kepada temannya. Kedua suster itu pun menghampiri orang yang mereka cari

"Dokter, ada pasien yang harus segera ditangani. Dia ada di kamar 203." Ucap suster yang satunya

"Hn. Aku segera kesana." Jawab seorang dokter berparas tampan. Ia pun bergegas menuju ke kamar 203, ketika langkahnya terhambat saat di dalam lift ia berpapasan dengan 'penggangu'.

"Oi, Teme! Sedang bertugas ?" sapa pemuda berambut pirang disertai cengiran.

"Hn. Kau sendiri, sedang apa disini ?" ucap dokter yang di panggil 'teme oleh sahabat pirangnya.

"Ck. Kau ini, tentu saja menemani istriku memeriksa kandungannya. Memangnya kau yang sampai saat ini belum menikah." Ucapnya seraya tertawa meledek, yang dijawab dengan decihan dari yang bersangkutan.

TING

Lift pun berhenti. Kedua pemuda tersebut berjalan beriringan menuju tempat tujuan masing-masing yang kebetulan searah.

"Ck. Kenapa kau mengikutiku, Naruto ?" seru pemuda berambut model chikken cutt-yang tak lain adalah sang dokter.

"Siapa yang mengikutimu ? Sudah kubilang kan aku kesini untuk menemani Hinata-chan memeriksa kandungannya." Gerutunya.

Sesampainya di tempat yang dituju, sang dokter masuk begitu saja, tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Naruto.

"Ck. Si Sasuke-teme itu, benar-benar." Seru Naruo lalu menghilang dibalik pintu-tempat dimana istrinya memeriksa kandungan.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut mencuat kebelakang tengah terduduk di kursi tunggu depan kamar 203. Ia menghela nafas lelah, lalau memejamkan matanya. Blazer dokternya yang ia gulung sampai siku, kancing kerahnya yang dibiarkan terbuka. Menambah pesonanya sebagai seoang dokter. Apalagi gerakan tangannya yang tekadang menyingkirkan poni dari wajahnya. Membuat beberapa orang yang lewat, termasuk para suster dan dokter wanita melongo dengan bibir terbuka, saking terpesonanya akan ketampanan sang dokter keturunan Uchiha tersebut.

"Yo, Teme. Bertemu lagi. Sudah selesai bertugas ?" Sapa sesorang, tanpa menoleh pun ia tahu siapa itu.

"Hn." Ucapnya singkat, lalu menoleh kearah Naruto yang ternyata tidak sendirian. Dalam penglihatannya, tampak pemuda berambut pirang tengah menggandeng seorang wanita cantik bersurai indigo.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke." Ucapnya ramah.

"Hn."

Mereka lalu duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Hening sesaat, sampai Naruto kembali memecah keheningan

"Oi, teme. Pasti melelahkan memiliki pekerjaan ganda, iya kan ? Apalagi kau tinggal sendiri. Setelah seharian bekerja, kau masih haru mengurus keperluan rumah. Apa kau tidak merasa lelah ? Cepatlah cari istri, agar ada yang mengurusmu, teme." Cerocos Naruto tanpa jeda. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Hidupku juga."

"Tapi kan-"

"S-sudahlah Naruto-kun, Sasuke pasti sedang lelah, jangan menganggunya terus." Ucap Hinata lembut. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bergumam sperti 'menyebalkan' atau 'terus saja bela si teme'.

"Akan ku pikirkan." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba setelah diam beberapa saat.

"Hah ? Apanya ?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya pun memasang rauh wajah bingung terhadap ucapan Sasuke.

"Saranmu. Akan ku pikirkan." Jawab Sasuke lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang masih mencerna kalimat Sasuke barusan.

"Yeaah, akhirnya si teme itu mendengarkan saranku. Aku tidak sabar menerima undangan pernikahan darinya. Bukan begitu Hinata ?" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Ah, iya." Ucap Hinata lembut

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menjadi penyemangat bagi semua orang untuk memulai aktivitas hariannya. Tapi, lain halnya dengan seorangah gadis cantik beriris emerald yang telah kehilangan semangatnya. Emeraldnya redup, tak lagi bersinar. Orang-orang dulu melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh kagum, memuja. Tapi kini yang ada yang hanya tatapan kasihan, prikatin, bahkan hinaan kepada gadis malang itu.

Karin, sang kakak sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat adik satu-satunya menjadi bahan cemoohan orang-orang sekitar. Maka ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke tempat lain yang mungkin bisa membuat adiknya melupakan masa lalu dan terus melihat kedepan. Tapi, semua itu sia-sia.

Walaupun warga sekitar tempat tinggal mereka sangatlah ramah, dan tidak mempermasalahkan akan keadaan adikya. Tapi kondisi adiknya tak kunjung membaik, hingga pernah terpikir oleh Karin, untuk memasukkan adiknya ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Tapi namanya saudara kandung. Kakak mana yang tega melihat adiknya menderita di tempat yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang tidak waras. Karena sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, Karin memutuskan untuk merawat Sakura seorang diri. Pernah salah satu temannya menyarankan untuk membawa Sakura ke Psikolog. Awalnya Karin menolak, karena ia pikir ujung-ujungnya tetap akan berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa.

Sampai suatu ketika, saat Karin sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantornya. Tak sengaja ia bertabrakan dengan seorang pria.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hei. Kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat!" maki Karin pada orang yang menabraknya.

"Maafkan aku nona. Aku tidak sengaja." Ucap pria itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Karin yang jatuh terduduk. Karin pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang telah menabraknya. Seketika matanay terbelalak.

"I-Itachi ?" ucapnya kaget. Begitu pula dengan orang yang dipanggilnya Itachi.

"K-Karin ?" Itachi menarik kembali uluran tangannya yang tidak disambut oleh Karin. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya bisa saling pandang. Sampai mereka sadar kalau mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Maaf. Biar kubantu." Ucap Itachi seraya mengulurkan tangannya lagi. Karin pun menerima uluran tangannya.

"I-iya. Terima kasih." Ucap Karin terbata, ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan teman lamanya-atau bisa dibilang cinta pertamanya.

"Sudah lama sekali ya sejak kelulusan SMA. Kau semakin cantik saja." Ucap Itachi dengan senyumannya.

Karin tersenyum lembut. Ia senang Itachi masih mengingatnya.

"Ah, kau bisa saja. Kau juga makin tampan, hehe."

"Bagaimana kabarmu ?" tanya Itachi ramah.

"Kabarku baik. Kau sendiri ?" jawab Karin.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat." Ucap pemuda yang memiliki netra sekelam malam itu.

Hening sejanak.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kita mengenang masa lalu sambil makan di cafe yang baru buka itu ? Kau tidak keberatan kan ?" ajak Itachi. Karin mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka pun pergi menuju cafe yang dimaksud Itachi.

'Sudah lama sekali. Kau semakin tampan Itachi-kun. Dan tetap hangat seperti dulu. Tidak salah aku pernah mencintaimu, bahkan sampai saat ini.' Pikir Karin dengan wajah yang merona sampai tidak sadar jika mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"..rin. Karin."

"E-eh, iya." Karin terlonjak kaget menyadari Itachi yang sedai tadi memanggilnya.

"Kau kenapa ? Wajahmu merah. Kau sakit ?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku hanya melamun, hehe. Oh iya, kau tidak memesan makanan ?"

Itachi terkekeh. "Aku sudah pesankan tadi. Kau sih, keenakan melamun. Apa ada yang kau pikirkan ?" tanya Itachi, Karin menggeleng.

" Benarkah ? Tapi dari wajahmu, kau terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Karin tertawa. "Sejak kapan kau mempunyai kekuatan untuk membaca pikiran orang lain ?"

"Kau meremehkanku ya ? Begini-begini aku bisa mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan seseorang dari raut wajahnya." Ucap Itachi bangga.

"Oh ya ? Dapat kekuatan dari mana ?" ucap Karin yang masih saja tertawa.

"Ck. Kau kira aku bercanda ya ? Aku mempelajari itu dari adikku yang seorang psikolog terkenal." Ucap Itachi sedikit kesal karena Karin yang dari tadi terus tertawa.

Karin berhenti tertawa, lalu menoleh kearah Itachi. "Adikmu psikolog ?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah serius. Itachi yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Karin, memajukan badannya kearah Karin.

"Memang kenapa kalau adikku psikolog ?" tanya Itachi Karin tidak menjawab. "Jadi benar, ada yang sedang kau pikirkan ?" tanya Itachi lagi. Tapi Karin tetap tidak menjawab. Suasana menjadi canggung, sampai seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan ke meja mereka.

"Maaf menunggu, silahkan menikmati." Ucap pelayan itu sopan.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Itachi. Sedangkan Karin hanya mengangguk, lalu mulai memakan Spagheti yyang tersaji di hadapannya.

Sambil memakan spaghetinya, Itachi mencoba membuka pembicaraan. "Oh iya, bagaimana kabarnya Sakura-chan ?"

Seketika tubuh Karin menegang. Tidak mungkin kan dia menceritakan keadaan Sakura pada Itachi. Bagaimana pun mereka hanya teman lama, yang tidak sengaja bertemu lagi. Rasanya tidak pantas Karin menceritakan tentang Sakura pada orang ini.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Sakura-chan ?"

"..."

"Ceritakanlah padaku kalau itu bisa membuatmu sedikit lebih baik. Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik. Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, karena rahasiamu akan aman ditanganku." Ucap Itachi lagi seraya tersenyum meyakinkan.

Melihat Itachi yang bersikeras ingin tahu, Karin tak kuasa lagi menahan semuanya. Ia menceritakan perihal Sakura, tentang malangnya gadis itu, tentang bagaimana kehidupannya saat ini. Entahlah, dengan bercerita pada Itachi, Ia merasa sedikit lebih baik. Memang kalau memiliki masalah, tidak enak dipendam sendiri.

Itachi terus mendengarkan cerita Karin. Sesekali ia melihat Karin yang menghapus butiran bening yang keluar dari mata gadis itu. Apalagi saat Karin menceritakan tentang keadaan Sakura yang mengkhawatirkan saat ini, Itachi mati-matian menahan agar air matanya tidak ikut keluar.

"Jadi begitu. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi." Ucap Karin mengakhiri ceritanya.

Itachi tertegun, tidak menyangka kehidupan gadis dihadapannya ini berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupan gadis itu saat SMA dulu. Ketika itu, Itachi melihat Karin yang sangat bahagia bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya, ditambah adiknya-Sakura yang terkenal dengan pribadi yang menyenangkan dan selalu ceria membuat hari-harinya sangat bahagia.

Tapi melihat keadaan Karin saat ini, ia tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa parahnya kondisi Sakura sekarang.

"Aa, Karin. Maaf kalau aku lancang, tapi apakah.. apakah kau sudah mencoba membawa Sakura-chan ke Psikolog ?" tanya Itachi hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaan Karin.

Karin menggeleng. "Belum, Aku takut. Aku takut jika akhirnya Sakura malah dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa. Aku tidak tega melihatnya." Ucap Karin masih sesenggukan.

Itachi tersenyum lembut lalu menyentuh bahu Karin, bermaksud menenangkan. "Tidak semua orang yang mengalami er-gangguan kejiwaan akan dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa. Cara lain yang bisa dilakukan adalah dengan berkonsultasi ke Psikolog, untuk menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang jenis penyakit kejiwaan apa yang diderita pasien. Dengan begitu kita akan tahu tindakan apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk menyembuhkan pasien." Jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

Karin tersenyum tipis. "Tak kusangka kau masih seperti dulu. Selalu bisa menenangkan orang dan memberi jalan keluar dengan kata-kata yang bijak. Aku juga tak menyanggka kau jadi sejenius ini. Sejak kapan kau tertarik dnegan dunia kedokteran, hm ?"

"Hm, sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dunia kedokteran. Tapi, yah kadang-kadang aku membaca buku-bukunya Sasuke." Ucap Itachi dengan wajah memerah karena dipuji oleh Karin.

"Sasuke adik kecilmu itu ?" tanya Karin

"Iya. Kau tahu, ia bukan lagi anak kecil. Sekarang ia sudah menjadi Psikolog yang hebat. Sudah berbagai macam kasus yang dapat ia selesaikan dalam waktu yang singkat." Ucap Itachi

"Hm, Karin. Kalau boleh aku sarankan, cobalah bawa Sakura untuk sekedar berkonsultasi dengan Psikolog. Atau kalau kau mau, aku akan coba mengajak Sasuke untuk betemu Sakura." Ucap Itachi lagi

"Terima kasih banyak atas sarannya Itachi, akan ku pikirkan. Tapi aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." Ucap karin sungkan.

"Ah, kau ini seperti pada orang lain saja. Kita ini kan teman. Sudah sewajarnya kan saling menolong." Itachi mengeluarkan dompetnya, lalu mengambil sesuatu didalamnya. "Ini kartu namaku, kalau kau berubah pikiran, hubungi aku. Aku akan mengajak Sasuke untuk bertemu Sakua-chan." Ujar Itachi memberikan kartu namanya kepada Karin. Karin menerimanya sambil bergumam terima kasih.

Setelah piring mereka kosong tak bersisa, Itachi melirik arlojinya lalu mengambil handphonenya. Ia terlihat mengetikkan sesuatu lalu menyimpan handhonenya lagi di saku kemejanya. "Er-Karin, aku duluan ya. Makanan ini biar aku yang teraktir. Sampai jumpa. Aku harus segera menjemput Istriku bila tidak ingin terkena omelannya, hehe." Ucap Itachi lalu diakhiri dengan tawa kecil.

Karin terpaku. Tubuhnya menegang. Kabar menyakitkan apa lagi ini ?Istri ? Jadi Itachi sudah memiliki seorang istri ? Tadinya ia pikir dengan bertemu Itachi, ia dapat memulai kisah cintanya lagi. Tapi kenyataannya..

"Er-Karin ?"

"Eh, iya. Terima kasih banyak atas semuanya. Sampaikan salamku untuk istrimu" Ucap Karin mencoba tersenyum walau terlihat dipaksakan. Itachi pun pergi meninggalkan Karin yang diam-diam meneteskan air matanya kembali.

"Istri ?" Karin tersenyum miris.

"Tentu saja, Itachi kan tampan. Wajar kalau dia sudah menikah. Pasti banyak yang mau dengannya." Karin pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan cafe itu.

Di perjalanan pulang, Karin memikirkan kata-kata Itachi tadi. 'Apa aku harus membawa Sakura ke Psikolog ?' pikirnya

'Atau aku bawa ke adiknya Itachi saja ? Aah, tapi kalau begitu aku harus bertemu lagi dengan Itachi. Aku tidak sanggup bertemu dengannya lagi.' pikirnya. Sesaat Karin merenung. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Apa yang kupikirkan. Aku tidak boleh egois begini. Aku tidak boleh hanya memntingkan perasaanku sendiri. Ini demi Sakura. Aku rela melakukan apapun. Aku rela tidak menikah selamanya untuk menjaga dan merawat Sakura.'

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

Disinilah Uchiha Itachi dan adiknya-Uchiha Sasuke berada. Di dalam mobil milik Itachi. Menuju kediaman Haruno sesuai alamat yang diberikan oleh Karin lewat telepon kemarin.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kau mengajakku pergi hari Minggu begini ?" tanya Sasuke malas

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kita kesini untuk bertemu teman lamaku. Kau juga mengenalnya. Dulu ia sering main ke rumah kita bersama adiknya yang manis itu." Jawab Itcahi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

Sasuke manghela nafas. "Hh. Maksudmu gadis cengeng berdahi lebar itu ?"

"Kau jangan bicara seperti itu, baka-ototou. Sakura bukan lagi gadis yang cengeng."

'Yah, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Karin. Sakura tidak pernah menangis lagi, malah cenderung sering tertawa sendiri.' Batin Itachi. Itachi memang tidak menceritakan perihal keadaan Sakura saat ini kepada Sasuke. Karena ia ingin Sasuke yang melihat sendiri bagaimana kondisi sakura.

"Ya, sudah sampai." Itachi menepikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar dengan halaman yang luas dan dipenuhi dengan berbagain macam bunga.

"Yakin ini rumahnya ?" tanya Sasuke

"Benar kok, ini alamat yang Karin kirim kemarin. Ayo masuk." Ucap Itachi lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke pekarangan rumah tersebut lalu memencet bel.

TENG TONG

"Iya sebentar." Teriak orang dari dalam.

"Er-Sasuke. Saat kau melihat Sakura nanti, jangan kaget ya." Ucap Itachi tiba-tiba

"Hah ?" tanya Sasuke bingung

"Lupakan." Sesaat setelah Itachi mengatakan itu, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis cantik berambut merah dengan dress rumahannya.

"Ohayou, Itachi dan-" gadis itu melirik seseorang yang berada di sebelah Itachi. "-Sasuke ? Wah kau sudah besar ya. Ayo masuk, kebetulan aku baru selesai masak." Ucap gadis itu lalu mempersilahkan Itachi dan Sasuke masuk.

Kedua Uchiha ini dibuat kagum oleh desain dan interior rumah yang sedang mereka singgahi. Bukan hanya desain dan interior rumah ini yang membuat mereka berdecak kagum. Tapi juga, semua perabot yang ada di rumah ini tertata begitu rapi. Sehingga memberikan kesan nyaman di rumah yang minimalis ini.

"Err-Karin, kalau boleh aku ingin melihat Sakura-chan dulu." Ucap Itachi

Karin diam beberapa saat lalu menoleh. "Hm. Boleh. Dia ada dikamarnya di lantai dua. Kalian duluan saja kesana. Nanti aku menyusul." Ucap Karin sambil berlalu kedapur.

"Untuk apa dilihat ? Nanti juga keluar sendi-AW! Kau ini apa-apaan baka-aniki ?!" Itachi mencubit pinggang Sasuke.

"Kau jangan berkata seperti itu. Diam dan ikuti aku." Ucap Itachi serius lalu berjalan menuju tangga kelantai dua. Sasuke yang melihat keseriusan Itachi, hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti kemana anikinya pergi.

Saat sampai di dilantai dua, Itachi melihat sebuah kamar bertuliskan 'SAKURA' di pintunya. Mereka pun masuk ke kamar tersebut.

KREEK

Pintu terbuka, tetapi mereka tidak menemukan keberadaan Sakura. Hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur berukuran king size yang bersebelahan dengan meja kecil, lemari pakaian, meja rias dan beberapa kursi yang salah satunya berada di depan jendela yang membelakangi pintu. Ciri khas

"Mana bocah itu ?" tanya Sasuke

"Entahlah, ayo masuk."

"Kau yakin tidak salah kamar ?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak lihat tulisan dipintu tadi ?" jawab Itachi kesal, pasalnya entah kenapa adiknya ini jadi lebih cerewet hari ini.

"Siapa kalian ?"

Sebuah suara sontak mengejutkan mereka. Mereka pun mencari asal suara itu yang ternyata berasal dari seorang gadis yang tengah memejamkan mata dengan tubuh yang bersandar di kursi yang membelakangi pintu tadi.

"Kau, Sakura ?" ucap Sasuke kaget. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Sasuke sekarang berada di hadapan Sakura dan itu berarti posisinya membelakangi jendela dan otomatis menghalangi cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat jendela tersebut.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. "Kau menghalangi." Ucap Sakura

"Hah ?" ucap Sasuke bingung.

"Kau menghalangiku."

"..."

"Kau membuat pelanginya menghilang!" ucap Sakura lagi dengan sedikit berteriak yang membuat Sasuke dan Itachi terkejut, karena bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, Sakura melempar beberapa benda kearah Sasuke yang tidak bisa dihindari oleh pria itu.

Tap tap tap

Terdengar langkah kaki yang terburu-buru menghampiri mereka.

"Sakura!" Karin tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Maaf. Maafkan dia." Ucap Karin pelan tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Uchiha bersaudara.

Itachi mendekati Sasuke. "Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke ?" tanya Itachi

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia masih mengelus kepalanya yang barusan menjadi sasaran lemparannya Sakura.

Kenapa ? Kenapa Sakura jadi seperti ini ? Kemana Sakura yang dulu ? Sakura yang selalu ceria ? Sakura yang selalu menangis jika dijahili oleh Sasuke ? Ternyata delapan tahun tidaklah sngkat untuk mengubah kepribadian seorang Haruno Sakura.

Kenapa ? Padahal ketika delapan tahun yang lalu mereka berpisah, gadis ini masih baik-baik saja. Saat itu gadis ini masih berwajah polos dan lugu. Tapi sekarang Sasuke melihat wajah gadis ini berubah, seperti menyimpan luka dalam yang tidak bisa didefinisikan dengan kata-kata. Ada apa sebenarnya ?

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Hehe. Gimana fict baruku ?

Readers : Belum juga tamat Guardian Angel, eh udah bikin fict lagi.

Biarin dong, suka-suka aku :P hehe (digebukin readers) .

Review nya dong ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Post Traumatic Stress Disord

Yeaaahh. Akhirnya update kilat :D

Kyouka Hime : Haha, ini udah update kilat sebisaku ^^

Sukakamu : Iyaa, ini udah update :3

Always Sasusaku19 : Iya, memang SasuSaku kok, itu ada kesalahan teknis, hehe. Siip, ini udah update.

Hanazono Yuri : Ini udah lanjut ^^

Anisha Ryuzaki : Haha, arigatou atas pujiannya

Asterella Roxanne : Benarkah? Aku juga suka banget sama Karin di fict ini. Bisanya Karin kan jadi tokoh antagonis, sekarang aku coba buat sifat Karin yang berbeda ^^ Hehe, masih banyak kesalahan ya? Maklum author baru XD Aku usahakan kedepannya agar lebih baik lagi.

Anka-chan : Iyaa, ini udah lanjut :D

So..

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Apakah matanya tengah membohongi dirinya?

"Sakura?" ucapnya pelan, tapi cukup untuk membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh.

Itachi mendekat pada Karin, lalu memberi isyarat padanya untuk untuk membiarkan Sasuke bicara pada Sakura. Awalnya Karin ragu, tapi kemudian ia melihat Itachi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'semua akan baik-baik saja. Akhirnya Karin pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. Lalu beranjak mundur memberi ruang pada Sasuke untuk mendekati Sakura.

Sasuke mendekat kearah Sakura, lalu mencoba menyentuh bahunya. Tapi apa yang terjadi?

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke. Semua yang ada disitu terkejut, tak terkecuali Sasuke.

Ia melihat Kedua tangan gadis itu bergerak memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang bergetar. Sorot matanya menyiratkan ketakutan yang begitu dalam. Pelan-pelan Sasuke mendekat lagi kearah Sakura, lalu tidak di sanga-sangka Sasuke malah memeluk Sakura begitu erat.

Karin dan Itachi sontak terkejut melihat aksi Sasuke barusan.

"Lepaskan aku. Lepaskan aku brengsek." Sakura terus meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke malah memeluknya semakin erat, tanpa mempedulikan pukulan gadis itu pada punggungnya.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Present © The Psychology Of Love

By Cherry Ryl-chan

Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, typo bertebaran.

Pair : SasuSaku, and the other pairing

Rated T

.

.

.

Perlahan-lahan Sakura mulai tenang di pelukan Sasuke. Tidak lama terdengar deruan nafas teratur dari gadis itu. Sakura tengah tertidur dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menyadari jika Sakura tengah tertidur dalam pelukannya, dengan sigap ia melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Sakura, dan tangan yang satunya ia letakkan di perpotongan antara betis dan paha gadis itu. Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh Sakura, lalu membaringkannya dengan hati-hati di ranjang berukuran king size milik gadis itu.

"Katakan." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Karin tidak mengerti.

"Mengapa dia jadi begini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Karin menghela nafas. "Kau tidak menceritakan tentang Sakura padanya, Itachi?" tanya Karin sambil memandang Itachi heran.

Itachi menggeleng. "Tidak. Biar dia meliat sendiri." Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Nah. Ototou, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang kau dapat setelah melihat perilaku Sakura barusan?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Bisakah kalian jawab dulu pertanyaanku barusan?" tanya Sasuke kesal

"Ah benar juga. Err-Karin, bisa kau jelaskan penyebab Sakura-chan menjadi begini?" ucap Itachi

"Kukira kau sudah tahu Aniki."

Itachi mengangkat bahunya. "Waktu itu Karin hanya mengatakan perihal keadaan Sakura saat ini. Ia tak bilang apa penyebab Sakura menjadi seperti ini."

Karin menghela nafas lagi. "Kalau ditanya seperti itu, aku juga tidak tahu jawaban pastinya." Karin memandang Sakura yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Kedua Uchiha bersaudara itupun ikut memandang Sakura.

"Hanya saja, ketika itu aku menemukan Sakura dengan keadaan yang sudah seperti ini."

Sasuke dan Itachi tampak memperhatikan gadis berambut merah itu. Mereka tampak tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Saat itu, tahun kedua Sakura kuliah di Universitas Konoha jurusan Kedokteran."

.

.

**FLASHBACK Tiga Tahun yang Lalu..**

Seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda tengah mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Tampaknya ia sedang memilih baju mana yang akan ia pakai, melihat keadaan kamarnya yang seperti kapal pecah. Semua isi lemari pakaiannya berhamburan di ranjang, meja, bahkan dilantai.

KREEKK

"Sakura. Sarapan sudah si-Sakura! Apa yang terjadi pada kamarmu, hah?" ucap atau lebih tepatnya teriak Karin. Sementara Sakura hanya nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus membereskan semua ini segera." Perintah Karin. Jika ini di anime mungkin akan timbul aura hitam dari tubuh Karin.

"Iya-iya, nee-san tenang saja. Nanti aku bereskan." Ucap Sakura acuh, ia masih asyik dengan kegiatannya di depan cermin.

Karin menghela nafas. Mau marah, tapi melihat Sakura yang terlihat sangat bahagia, amarahnya perlahan menghilang digantikan rasa bahagia yang menyelinap kedalam hatinya. Adik kecilnya sudah besar sekarang. Sakura kecilnya telah tumbuh menjadi seperti bunga Sakura yang mekar.

Tetapi, seiring dengan bertambah dewasanya Sakura. Rasa takut Karin menjadi semakin besar. Ia takut jika sewaktu-waktu ada yang menyakiti Sakura. Bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika suatu saat Sakura akan mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta, dan juga patah hati. Ia tidak ingin Sakura tersakiti.

"..-san. Nee-san." Suara Sakura menyadarkan Karin dari lamunannya.

Karin tersentak kaget. "E-eh, tadi kau bilang apa Sakura? " tanya Karin

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Nee-san melamunkan apa sih? Tadi kan aku tanya, menurut nee-san mana yang lebih cocok untukku?" tanya Sakura dengan kedua tangan memegang dua gaun yang terlihat manis.

Karin berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab. Ditangan kanan Sakura terdapat sebuah gaun berwarna soft pink berlengan dengan renda hitam pada ujung gaun dan ujung lengannya, serta sebuah pita yang juga berwarna hitam melingkar di pertengahan gaun.

Lalu pandangannya beralih pada gaun yang berada ditangan kiri Sakura. Gaun itu berwarna hijau muda tanpa lengan dengan kombinasi warna putih yang menjuntai dari dada sebelah kiri sampai paha sebelah kanan. Gaun itu sangat manis, memang. Tapi terlalu terbuka di bagian dadanya, juga panjangnya hanya setengah paha.

Karin mengalihkan pandangannya, matanya menyap seluruh isi kamar, sampai pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah gaun yang tergeletak dilantai. Karin mengambil sebuah gaun itu. "Coba pakai yang ini." Ucapnya seraya menyerahkan gaun yang tadi diambilnya pada Sakura. Tapi Sakura tidak bergeming.

"Tapi kan aku hanya meminta pendapatmu tentang dua gaun ini." Ucap Sakura sambil menggoyangkan gaun yang ada di kedua tangannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara. Coba saja gaun ini. Pasti sangat manis jika kau memakainya." Ucap Karin. Sakura pun menurut, meletakkan kedua gaun yang ada ditangannya, lalu menerima gaun yang dipilih oleh Karin.

"Baiklah aku coba dulu." Ucap gadis merah muda itu, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sakura keluar dengan memakai gaun yang tadi dibawanya.

"Bagaimana nee-san?" tanya sakura sambil memutar badannya. Sebuah gaun berwarna cream dengan rompi berlengan panjang berwarna coklat, ditambah sebuah pita kecil ditengahnya. Sangat manis.

Karin tertawa. "Tuh, kan. Kubilang apa. Kau terlihat manis dengan gaun itu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura ddengan wajah berbinar.

Karin mengangguk."Cobalah bercermin." Ucap Karin sambil menuntun tangan adiknya kedepan cermin.

Seketika wajah Sakura bersemu merah. Karin yang melihatnya menjadi terheran-heran.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanyanya

"T-tidak. Hanya saja.." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Hanya saja.. apa?" tanya Karin penasaran.

Wajah Sakura sekarang sudah seperti udang rebus. "Aku akan kencan hari ini." Ucapnya malu-malu.

Sontak Karin tertawa. "Pasti kau barusan membayangkan sedang mendapat pujian atas penampilanmu dari lelaki yang mengajakmu kencan. Iya kan?" ucap Karin tersenyum menggoda.

"N-nee-san jangan menggodaku." Ucap Sakura kesal sambil menutup wajaknya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Karin pun berheni tertawa. "Memangnya kau mau kencan dengan siapa? Dimana?" tanya Karin

"Ra-ha-si-a." Ucap Sakura lalu menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ya nee-san." Ucap sakura seraya mengambil tasnya lalu beranjak pergi.

Sementara Karin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. "Jangan pulang terlalu malam ya." Teriak Karin. "Hai." Balas Sakura dengan berteriak juga.

"Kuharap ia bahagia." Ucap Karin sambil tersenyum.

Karin pun membereskan kamar adik satu-satunya itu. Dalam waktu tiga puluh menit, kamar yang tadinya bak kapal pecah telah berubah menjadi rapi seperti sedia kala.

"Yosh, selesai. Waktunya sarapan." Ucap Karin lalu melenggang ke dapur.

Selesai sarapan, Karin hanya bersantai di rumah. Mengingat ini adalah hari minggu, waktunya istirahat setelah lelah bekerja.

Waktu terus berjalan, suara alarm yang menyala membangunkan Karin yang tengah tertidur di ruang tengah dengan televisi yang masih menyala. Perlahan ia membuka mata, lalu mengerjap melihat jam. 'Pukul 19.30'

"Astaga, aku tidur lama sekali. Sakura sudah pulang belum ya?" ucapnya sambil mematikan televisi lalu melangkah mencari handphonenya untuk mematikan alarm yang pasang. Lalu pergi ke kamar Sakura.

"Sakura, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Karin, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Karin pun masuk ke mkamar itu untuk memstikan. Dan ternyata Sakura belum pulang.

"Kemana anak itu? Sudah ku bilang jangan pulang terlalu malam." Ucap Karin cemas

Karin pun kembali ke ruang tengah. Sambil menunggu Sakura, Ia memasak makan malam.

Kini jam menunjukkan pukul 21.30. Tapi Sakura belum kembali. Karin pun menjadi cemas, karena tidak biasanya Sakura belum pulang sampai selarut ini.

KRIEETT

Suara pintu terbuka mengagetkan Karin. Ia bergegas menuju pintu depan.

"Sakura! Kau dari mana saja? Kenapa baru pulang? Kau membuatku khawatir, kau tahu." Seru Karin. Tapi Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia berlalu dari hadapan Karin lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Hei! Aku bicara padamu, nona muda!" seru Karin dengan nada yang meninggi.

Sakura berhenti. "Maaf, nee-san. Aku lelah." Ucapnya tanpa menoleh. Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Karin pun hanya mencoba sabar, mungkin saja Sakura sedang ada masalah. Ia berpikir untuk menanyakannya pada Sakura besok pagi.

**FLASHBACK OFF **

.

.

.

"Dan kalian tahu, apa yang kutemukan pagi harinya?" ucap Karin sambil menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Tapi sepertinya usahanya itu sia-sia. Liquid bening mengalir dipipinya yang putih.

"Karin.." ucap Itachi pelan.

"S-saat itu aku masuk ke kamar Sakura, memanggilnya agar segera turun untuk sarapan. Tapi..tapi, hiks, a-aku melihat, hiks, Sakura tengah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, hiks, dengan tangan yang bersimbah darah. Saat itu, hiks.. saat itu aku tahu, Sakura telah memotong urat nadinya sendiri, hiks, d-dengan Pisau yang-"

GREB

Itachi yang sudah tidak tahan lagi segera memeluk Karin. "Jangan diteruskan. Jangan diteruskan jika itu membuatmu teringat kembali masa itu." Ucap Itachi yang diam-diam meneteskan air mata.

Bahkan Sasuke pun, yang terkenal akan gengsinya yang setinggi langit. Sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan air mata.

Kenapa? Kenapa Sakura jadi selemah itu? Apa yang menyebabkan gadis itu, hingga nekat memotong urat nadinya sendiri?

"Apa.. Apa kau tahu , siapa yang saat itu kencan dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke

Karin menggeleng di pelukan Itachi. "Tidak, waktu itu Sakura tidak bilang akan kencan dengan siapa." Ucap Karin masih sesenggukan.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya, lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Sakura. Ia pandangi wajah gadis yang tertidur itu dengan lembut.

"Engh.." Sakura melenguh dalam tidurnya, ia bergerak sedikit mencari posisi nyaman. Saat itu jatuhlah sebuah benda dari tangan genggaman tangan Sakura.

'Kalung.' Pikir Sasuke

Sasuke pun mengambil kalung itu. "Karin, kau tahu kalung apa ini?" tanya Sasuke seraya menunjukkan kalung itu.

Karin melepaskan pelukan Itachi, lalu menoleh. "Itu milik Sakura. Aku tidak tahu dari siapa. Tapi, setiap hari Sakura selalu menggenggam kalung sambil memandang langit."

"Memandangi langit?" Kali ini Itachi yang bertanya

Karin mengangguk. "Jika aku bertanya, Sakura selalu menjawab. 'Aku sedang meliha pelangi'. Padalah saat aku lihat ke langit. Tidak ada pelangi sama sekali." Jelas Karin.

"Hm, begitu." Ucap Sasuke mengerti

"Apa yang kau dapat dari semua ini ototou?" tanya Itachi

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, sebelum menjawab. "Setiap orang pasti pernah punya pengalaman traumatis, seperti ditinggal oleh orang yang dicintai, menderita penyakit serius, perceraian, kecelakaan, pelecehan, dipermalukan, melihat kejadian mengerikan dan sebagainya."

Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak, lalu melanjutkan. "Pada saat itu, kita mungkin akan merasa sangat gelisah atau mengalami 'guncangan perasaan' yang membuat kita tidak bisa tidur nyenyak selama beberapa hari. Tetapi biasanya guncangan perasaan itu akan berlalu, dan kehidupan menjadi lebih normal kembali. "

Karin dan Itachi tidak bersuara sedikitpun, mereka terfokus pada penjelasan Sasuke.

"Namun bagi beberapa orang, 'guncangan mental' itu tidak pernah berlalu. Selalu dihantui oleh perasaan mencekam dan hidup tidak pernah tenang, seolah kejadian traumatis terus menerus terjadi. Seseorang yang merasa seperti ini mungkin menderita Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) atau biasa disebut oleh orang awam sebagai 'trauma', sebuah gangguan psikologis yang menyebabkan penderitanya tidak bisa merasakan kedamaian."

Sasuke menghela nafas lagi. "Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Sakura, ia mengalami Post Traumatic Stress Disorder atau biasa disebut 'trauma." Ucap Sasuke mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Apa bisa disembuhkan?" tanya Karin takut-takut.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ada beberapa cara yang bisa dilakukan. Yang pertama dengan Hipnoterapi, yaitu merupakan cara penyembuhan gangguan psikologi yang menggunakan media Hipnotis dengan cara memasukkan sugesti yang tepat untuk mengatasi permasalahan mental yang dikeluhkan." Jelas Sasuke

Karin diam mendengarkan. "Yang kedua, bisa juga dengan cara terapi mental dengan audio khusus atau disebut juga terapi musik."

Karin terdiam. "Jadi.."

"Aku akan membantu sebisaku." Ucap Sasuke mantap.

Karin tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih Sasuke, Itachi. Terima kasih banyak."

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Sama-sama, itu gunanya teman 'kan?" ucap Itachi dengan senyumnya.

Akhirnya Karin bisa bernafas lega.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kebawah. Aku masak banyak hari ini." Ajak Karin, lalu mendahului ke dapur.

"Wah, sudah lama aku tidak makan masakannya Karin." Ucap Itachi lalu mengikuti Karin turun ke bawah.

Sementara Sasuke masaih diam disebelah ranjang Sakura. Mengamati wajah gadis itu.

"Aku akan berusaha membuatmu kembali seperti dulu." Ucap Sasuke lembut.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menyentuh pipi gadis dihadapannya. Sebelum sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Oi, Sasuke. Sedang apa kau? Ayo turun." Ucap Itachi sambil menolehkan kepalanya dipintu.

"Hn. Kau duluan saja." Ucap Sasuke. Itachi pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua.

Sasuke perlahan menyentuh pipi Sakura lembut, lalu membelainya dan menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah gadis itu. Sudut bibir Sasuke perlahan tertarik keatas, menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang jarang sekali ia perlihakan kepada orang lain.

Sasuke memandang lama wajah gadis didepannya. Setelah puas, ia beranjak dari posisinya lalu hendak melangkah pergi menyusul Karin dan Itachi. Tapi sebelum ia encapai pintu, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Engh.. Sasori-senpai."

Sasuke berhenti melangkah, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya kearah gadis berambut merah muda yang terlihat mengigau dalam tidurnya.

'Sasori?' pikir Sasuke bingung. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Sepertinya aku dapat sebuah petunjuk." Ucapnya sebelum melangkah kembali meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Aaaah.. Selesai juga chapter 2

Tahu ga? Aku nulis chapter ini udah kepentok ide :3

Oh iya, terima kasih ya buat yang udah review. Hihi

Review? Ditunggu yaa^^

.

. 


	3. Chapter 3 : I Will Protect You

Pagi hari kediaman Haruno, rumah itu terasa sepi. Karin Haruno tengah menunggu kedatangan seseorang di teras rumahnya. Seseorang yang ia harapkan bisa membuat adiknya sembuh. Sasuke Uchiha.

Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah Volvo hitam berhenti di depan kediaman Haruno. Lalu turunlah seorang pria dengan rambut mencuat kebelakang memakai kemeja kotak-kotak biru tua yang dilapisi jas putih khas seorang dokter.

Melihatnya Karin segera menghampiri pria itu. "Ohayou Sasuke. Terima kasih sudah datang." Ucap Karin dengan senyuman yang hanya ditanggapi 'Hn' oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau langsung masuk saja. Sakura ada dikamarnya. Aku harus segera berangkat karena hari ini ada meeting dengan klien. Jaa, Sasuke." Ucap Karin lalu beranjak dari hadapan Sasuke.

Sepeninggal Karin, Sasuke segera memasuki kediaman Haruno, perlahan ia berjalan menuju tangga. Dan saat tepat berada didepan kamar Sakura.

'Hhh.' Sasuke menghela napas, bersiap menerima bagaimana perlakuan Sakura padanya. Mungkin gadis itu akan menolak mengikuti terapi. Atau mungkin malah mengusirnya, atau lebih parah melemparinya dengan berbagai benda seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Hah, apapun itu Sasuke siap menerimanya.

Tok Tok Tok

Tidak ada jawaban

Tok Tok Tok

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk langsung masuk. Perlahan ia buka pintu tersebut, dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah..

.

.

.

...gelap.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Present © The Psychology Of Love

By Cherry Ryl-chan

Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, typo bertebaran.

Pair : SasuSaku

Rated T

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Alis Sakura berkedut, kenapa kakaknya sedari tadi bolak-balik kamar? Apa kakaknya itu tidak pergi bekerja? Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan muncullah sosok lelaki sebaya dengannya, dengan rambut mencuat kebelakang. Walaupun dalam keadaan gelap, Sakura dapat melihat siapa sosok tersebut yang ia ketahui bukanlah kakaknya.

"Sakura, kau dimana?" Ucap sosok tersebut. Perlahan ia berjalan dalam gelap mencari keberadaan Sakura.

"Siapa kau?"

Karena tak kunjung menemukan keberadaan Sakura, Sasuke mencoba mencari saklar lampu dan menyalakannya. Tapi betapa terkejutnya ia ketika keadaan menjadi terang, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah Sakura yang terpaut dekat dengannya.

"Pergi dari sini." Ucap Sakura dengan sorot mata yang sarat akan ketakutan. Tak bisa dipugkiri kalau sedari tadi Sakura terus mengalihkan pandangannya saat bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke.

"Tenanglah, aku takkan menyakitimu." Ucap Sasuke lalu mencoba menyentuh bahu Sakura, tapi langsung ditepis oleh Sakura

"Sakura.. ini aku, Sasuke, ingat?"

"APA MAUMU, HAH?!" teriak Sakura, ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan keras, hingga pria berambut raven itu sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

"Kendalikan emosimu, Sakura."

"KUBILANG PERGI!"

DEG

Kenapa? Kenapa melihat Sakura yang seperti ini membuat dada Sasuke terasa sesak?

Sakura berusaha menjaga jarak dari pria yang ia ketahui bernama Sasuke itu. Perlahan-lahan ia mundur sambil melempar benda apa saja yang dapat ia jangkau. Berkali-kali Sasuke menghindari lemparan Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan membantumu untuk keluar dari bayang-bayang masa lalumu."

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli?!"

"Jadi, maukah kau bekerja sama denganku?" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke malah balik bertanya. Entahlah, Sasuke juga tidak tahu kenapa ia sangat ingin membantu gadis bermata emerald itu.

Perlahan Sasuke bangkit mendekati sakura dan berjongkok dihadapan gadis itu. Terlihat gadis itu bersiap melempar jam weker yang ada ditangannya.

"Tenanglah, aku sudah bilang tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku akan melindungimu dari segala ketakutanmu. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari trauma masa lalu. Aku akan selalu ada disini untukmu. Percayalah padaku." Ucap Sasuke yakin. Emerald milik Sakura membesar ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang sungguh-sungguh. Sakura tahu bahwa perkataan Sasuke tak mengandung dusta. Dan entah kenapa mata penuh damai itu berhasil meredam amarah tidak jelasnya.

"Sa.. suke.." pandangan Sakura melemah, mungkin ia sudah lelah terus melempari barang sejak tadi

"Hn. Ini aku Sasuke. Kau mengingatku?"

Sakura menggeleng. Sasuke menghela napas. "Baiklah. Sekarang kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Kau mau 'kan? Bersama-sama kita hadapi masalahmu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku akan selalu membantumu jika kau membutuhkanku. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Sakura tak menjawab, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju jendela yang berada dekat dengan ranjang Sakura. Ia menarik tirainya lalu membuka jendela tersebut agar cahaya matahari pagi bisa masuk lewat celah jendela

"Sinar matahari pagi bagus untuk kesehatan." Ucap Sasuke.

Merasa ada sebuah cahaya yang menerpa tubuhnya, Sakura menoleh. Entah kenapa melihat sosok Sasuke yang terkena pantulan cahaya membuat lelaki itu terlihat err-mempesona. Entahlah, Sakura tak mengerti apa yang sedang di rasakannya. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Akhirnya beberapa detik mengumpulkan keberanian, perlahan-lahan gadis beriris emerald itu bangkit mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam terpaku. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura selanjutnya? Apa Sakura akan mengusirnya lagi? Atau melemparinya lagi seperti tadi?

GREB

Tanpa diduga, tangan mungil Sakura menggenggam tangan lelaki dihadapannya. Perbuatan Sakura ini sukses membuat Sasuke terkejut. Menepis ketakutannya pada sosok Sasuke, Sakura mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Janji?" lirih Sakura seraya menunduk.

"Hn?" ucap Sasuke tak mengerti

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian.. lagi.. janji?" ucap Sakura kemudian dengan jari kelingking yang masih mengacung dihadapan Sasuke.

Seakan mengerti maksud Sakura, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tidak digenggam gadis itu, lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Sakura.

"Hn. Janji." Ucapnya lembut.

Sakura lalu melepaskan kaitan jari kelingking mereka lalu menunduk tak berani menatap onyx Sasuke lebih lama.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura lebih erat lagi, seakan meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak akan meninggalkan gadis itu. Diusapnya kepala berambut sewarna permen kapan itu penuh kasih. Sakura pun merasakan sikap protektif tertuju padanya. Sedikit ia percaya bahwa lelaki dihadapannya ini benar-benar akan melindunginya dari bayang-bayang kejadian buruk yang terus menghantuinya.

Tapi masih ada satu hal yang membuat Sakura takut pada sosok lelaki didepannya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, nanti sore aku kesini lagi." Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya dan berbalik hendak melangkah pergi, sebelum ia mendengar sebuah gumaman.

"Mata itu.. takut.."

Sasuke membalikan badannya lagi. "Ada apa, Sakura?" ia menyentuh pundak Sakura

"Takut.."

"Apa yang membuatmu takut?"

Sakura melirik takut-takut Sasuke, lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi. "Mata itu.. sama.."

Sasuke merengkuh wajah Sakura, memaksa gadis itu agar menatap matanya. Onyx dan emerald bertemu. Sasuke memandang iris emerald yang sarat akan ketakutan itu.

"Tatap mataku, Sakura."

"Tidak mau.. mata itu.. Sasuke.. takut.."

'Ada apa dengan mataku?'

Seketika itu Sasuke menyadari suatu hal. Sakura tidak pernah mau bertatapan dengan matanya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu setelah sekian lama berpisah.

Dibenaknya terlintas sebuah nama yang sempat diucapkan Sakura ketika gadis tengah tertidur.

Sasori.

'Apakah...'

.

.

.

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, jam berganti hari. Tak terasa sudah beberapa hari ini Sasuke dengan rutin mengontrol keadaan Sakura juga memberikannya terapi. Hari demi hari, Sakura mulai menunjukkan perkembangan, walau hanya sedikit. Sakura sudah jarang berteriak histeris kecuali ketika malam menjelang. Dan Sasuke masih belum tahu penyebab dari trauma yang diderita gadis merah muda itu.

"Sasuke, bisa aku minta tolong?" pinta Karin yang tiba-tiba datang ke Rumah Sakit tempat Sasuke bekerja

"Hn?" ucap Sasuke singkat

"Ehm, apakah kau ada acara nanti malam?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?" Sasuke mengernyit heran

"Aku ada urusan mendadak sampai nanti malam, bisakah kau menjaga Sakura untukku? Sakura sendirian dirumah. Hanya kau yang bisa kupercayai."

"Hn. Baiklah."

"Terima kasih, Sasu-chan. Hehe"

"Hn. Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu." Ketus Sasuke

"Begitu saja marah. Dasar kau sama sekali tidak berubah sejak delapan tahun lalu." Ucap Karin meneggerutu

"Hn. Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, lebih baik kau pergi. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan."

"Huh. Dasar. Ya sudah, aku pulang. Jaa, Sasuke-chan." Ucap Karin jahil

Belum sempat Sasuke mebalas perkataannya, gadis beriris ruby itu sudah melesat keluar dari ruangannya.

.

Lembayung senja menghiasi langit. Orang-orang mengakhiri aktivitasnya dan bersiap pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan lelaki beriris onyx yan tengah menyelesaikan laporannya dan bergegas pulang-err, ke kediaman Haruno, guna memeriksa keadaan salah seorang pasiennya.

Raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat lelah. Sebenarnya ia ingin segera membersihkan diri dengan bermandikan air dari shower, menikmati sensasi dingin dan menyegarkan, kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya yang empuk. Tapi hal itu tak bisa dilakukannya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menolak permintaan Karin saat meminta dirinya menjaga Sakura. Tapi ia tak kuasa menolak. Selain ia sudah berjanji untuk selalu menjaga Sakura. Ia juga sedikit khawatir jika Sakur hanya seorang diri dirumahnya sampai larut malam.

'Hhh. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?' pikir Sasuke

Kenapa ia begitu peduli pada gadis merah muda itu? Kenapa ia bisa begitu saja mengucapkan janji untuk menjaganya begitu saja? Padahal sejauh ini ia tak pernah sebegitu pedulinya pada orang lain. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuat gadis ini berbeda. Gadis ini memiliki sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke ingin selalu melindunginya. Entah apa itu, Sasuke juga tidak tahu.

"Ah, mungkin karena aku merasa kasihan saja. Ya, mungkin karena itu." Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya.

"Atau mungkin karena dulu aku sering membuatnya menangis, maka dari itu sebagai bentuk dari rasa penyesalanku itu aku jadi bersikap seperti ini. Iya.. iya begitu. Haah. Menyebalkan."

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil menggumam 'aku ini kenapa' dan 'kenapa aku jadi seperti ini'. Terlalu lama terlarut dalam lamunannya, Sasuke tak menyadari jika sedari tadi ada dua pasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

"Kau lihat 'kan? Si teme itu sudah tidak waras. Akhir-akhir ini ia jadi suka bicara sendiri. Aku jadi mempertanyakan profesinya sebagai Psikolog." Ucap seorang pria berambut pirang pada pria disebelahnya

"Hn. Kali ini aku sependapat denganmu, Naruto." Ucap pria berambut semerah darah itu.

"Apa ini gara-gara perkataanku waktu itu ya?" ucap Naruto

"Perkataanmu yang mana?"

"Hm.. waktu itu aku bilang agar sebaiknya ia segera mencari pendamping hidup." Ucap Naruto memasang wajah sok serius.

"Lalu dia jawab apa?"

"Dia bilang 'akan kupikirkan saranmu', begitu."

"..."

"Apa mungkin ia stres karena tidak kunjung mendapat calon istri yang sesuai dengan kriterianya ya, Gaara."

"..." Merasa tak ada jawaban, Naruto menoleh pada pria disebelahnya. Tapi nihil, orang yang dicari tidak ada, lenyap bagai ditelan bumi.

"Oi Gaara, kau tidak sopan. Aku sedang bicara kau malah pergi begitu saja." Teriak Naruto, tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang berada di rumah sakit dan mendapat tatapan heran daari semua orang yang lewat.

Tanpa memedulikan keadaan sekitar, ia menyapukan pandangannya mencari sosok Gaara. Dan saat didapatinya Gaara sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke. Ia pun segera menyusul masuk.

"Oi Gaara, kau menyebalkan sekali."

"Hn." Ucap Gaara singkat

"Kau tahu, aku jadi dikira gila karena bicara sendiri ta-AWW Teme apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto meringis memegang kepalanya yang baru saja kena jitak Sasuke.

"Kau tahu ini dimana Naruto? Jangan berisik!" ucap Sasuke ketus.

Naruto hanya memajukan bibirnya tidak lucu.

"Kau tidak mau mengatakan seuatu, Sasuke?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba

"Mengatakan apa?"

Gaara mendengus. "Yah, apapun. Penyebab kau yang jadi terlihat seperti orang yang tidak waras akhir-akhir ini mungkin?" Gaara mengangkat bahu.

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku mempunyai seorang pasien. Dia trauma, tapi aku belum tahu apa penyebabnya."

"Begitu. Perlu bantuan?" tawar Gaara

"Tidak." Ucap Sasuke tegas

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Perempuan."

"Hn. Pantas."

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke mendelik pada Gaara

"Biar kutebak. Pasienmu seorang gadis 'kan? Dan kau ingin memonopolinya sendiri. Maka dari itu kau menolak tawaranku untuk membantu." Gaara menyeringai.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Sasuke lalu berjaan menuju pintu.

"Aku akan menghubungimu jika aku butuh bantuan, Gaara. Tapi jangan sekali-kali mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Atau aku jamin wajahmu tidak akan mulus lagi terkena bogem dari Gadis berambut pirang itu." Ucapnya lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Gaara memasang raut wajah kesal, sedangkan Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha. Makannya jangan cari masalah dengan teme, Gaara." Ucap Naruto disela tawanya

Gaara mendengus. "Tapi, apa kau tidak penasaran seperti apa pasien Sasuke kali ini hingga membuatnya kelimpungan begitu?" ucap Gaara serius. Seketika tawa Naruto berhenti

"Benar juga ya. Tapi, tak kusangka si teme bisa juga peduli pada orang lain."

"Hn."

"Aaah!" Teriak Naruto tiba-tiba seraya menepuk jidatnya, membuat Gaara tersentak kaget.

"Aku lupa memberitahukan sesuatu pada Sasuke."

"Kau telepon saja nanti." Ucap Gaara malas lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"Ya sudah. Ku telepon saja nanti." Ucap Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu lagi. "Apa jangan-jangan perempuan yang ingin teme jadikan istri adalah pasiennya sendiri? Bisa jadi sih. Ah nanti kutanyakan saja sekalian."

Oke kita tinggalkan Naruto beserta pikirannya yang ngelantur. Berpindah posisi ka kediaman Haruno.

.

.

.

KRIEET

Suara pintu dibuka menginterupsi gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Sakura. Kenapa tidur disini?" tanya seorang lelaki yang bau saja muncul dari balik pintu.

"Sakura yang masih setengah sadar, mengucek matanya pelan untuk melihat siapa yang datang. "Sa..suke-kun?" ucapnya

Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar panggilan Sakura untuknya. 'Sasuke-kun'. Sudah lama sekali sejak delapan tahun belakangan Sakura memanggilnya begitu. Hatinya menghangat mendengar-

"Kenapa tidak ucapkan salam?"

Eh?

"Hn?"

"Harusnya kau ucapkan 'Tadaima' saat masuk rumah, Sasuke-kun. Lalu aku akan menjawab 'Okaeri'." Ucap sakura dengan wajah polosnya.

Sasuke jadi salah tingkah. Kenapa kesannya jadi seperti sebuah keluarga? Sasuke yang baru pulang mencari nafkah untuk istrinya. Lalu Sakura sebagai istri yang menyambut suaminya pulang kerja?

'Hahh. Apa yang kupikirkan sih?' pikir Sasuke. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ayo ulangi lagi." Pinta Sakura memelas

"Hah? Tapi.."

"Ulangi lagi." Ucap Sakura dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hahh. Baiklah.. baiklah."

Sasuke pun kembali keluar, lalu beberapa saat kemudian..

KRIEET

"Tadaima."

Muncullah lagi sosok Sasuke dari balik pintu.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

DEG

Entah kenapa jantung Sasuke tiba-tiba berdegup dengan kencang. Ada yang berdesir dari dalam dadanya ketika mendapati Sakura tengah menyambutnya dengan senyum manis gadis itu.

Sasuke sedikit berdeham untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan. Hah? Mungkin hanya Sasuke yang merasakannya. Buktinya Sakura masih tetap menampilkan wajah polosnya yang masih disertai senyuman.

"Kau sudah makan, Sakura?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, kau ma-"

"Sasuke-kun mau mandi dulu atau makan dulu? Akan aku siapkan."

Hah?! A-apa maksudnya? Mereka jadi terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri yang berbahagia. Mencoba mengusir segala pikiran anehnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti perlakuan Sakura saja. Dari pada Sakura jadi histeris lagi.

"Aku mau mandi dulu saja. Kau tunggu aku. Biar aku yang memasak." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk menanggapi. Sepertinya keadaan Sakura mulai membaik, walau terkadang perkataannya aneh-aneh. Atau kadang-kadang bertingkah polos seperti anak yang baru lahir(?) Yah. Setidaknya tidak ada lagi barang-barang yang melayang kearah Sasuke.

'Hahh. Merepotkan.'

.

.

.

Suara gemericik air yang sedari tadi terdengar mendadak berhenti, menandakan bahwa seseorang telah selesai dengan kegiatan membersihkan dirinya. Seorang lelaki dengan handuk dikepalanya keluar dari kamar mandi seraya mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah.

Melangkah ia menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Perutnya sudah berbunyi minta diisi. Sebenarnya ia tidak yakin jika masakannya akan layak untuk dimakan. Tapi setidaknya lebih baik mencoba dari pada tidak sama sekali. Berharaplah agar ia tak meracuni dirinya dan Sakura dengan masakannya.

Saat ia memasuki dapur, sejauh mata memandang tak terlihat siluet merah muda sang gadis.

"Sakura?" tak ada jawaban. "Mungkin dikamarnya. Lebih baik aku susul dia."

Melangkah lagi menaiki tangga, Sasuke menuju kamar Sakura.

Tok Tok Tok

"Sakura." Panggilnya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sakura!" panggilnya lagi.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit geram Sasuke masuk sesenaknya ke dalam kamar gadis merah muda itu.

"Saku..RA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Sasuke yang sangat OOC

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengerjapkan mata tidak mengerti apa penyebab lelaki didepannya ini berteriak. Sakura mencoba melihat penampilannya saat ini. Tidak ada yang salah. Tubuhnya yang hanya terlilit sebuah handuk karena sehabis man-EH?!

"Kenapa kau tidak pakai baju?!" tanya Sasuke histeris. Ia mencoba menutupi matanya dengan tangan, walaupun matanya tetap mencuri-curi pandang pada gadis merah muda itu lewat celah jarinya. Ckckck, itu 'kan sama saja bohong.

"Aku 'kan habis mandi." Jawab Sakura pelan

"Tapi, tak bisakah kau pakai bajumu dikamar mandi! Kau harus ingat masih ada aku disini Sakura." geram Sasuke.

"Tapi ini 'kan kamarku. Kenapa Sasuke-kun bisa ada disini?"

Skak mat! Kena kau Sasuke!

"Err, i-itu.." ucap Sasuke terbata. Sakura masih memandang lelaki didepannya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Sudahlah lupakan. Cepat pakai bajumu. Aku tunggu dibawah." Ucap Sasuke. Bersiap akan keluar dari kamar gadis itu kalau saja tidak ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya.

GLEK

Sasuke menelan ludah susah payah saat dilihatnya wajah Sakura yang tepaut dekat dengan wajahnya.

"S-Saku-"

"Aku tidak tahu caranya."

Eh?

"Maksudmu?"

"Cara memakai baju." Ucap Sakura polos

Hah?

HAH!

"APA?!"

"Biasanya Karin-nee yang membantuku. Tapi, sekarang hanya ada Sasuke-kun. Jadi.."

"Tidak.. tidak! Apa Karin tidak pernah mengajarimu?!" Sasuke mulai kehabisan kesabarannya.

Sakura menggeleng, ia mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke menghela napas. Emosi Sakura masih belum stabil, terkadang bisa meledak-ledak, terkadang mengeluarkan air mata karena hal sepele, tapi terkadang bisa tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Tidak. Sasuke-kun bantu aku. Kau sudah janji 'kan?"

"Janji yang mana?"

"Kau lupa." Genangan air mata sudah memenuhi pelupuk mata gadis merah muda itu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat ucapannya beberapa hari lalu

'..Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku akan selalu membantumu jika kau membutuhkanku. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.'

"Ck. Tapi aku ini laki laki, Sakura. Tidak mungkin aku membantumu berpakaian."

"Ta-tapi.. hiks."

Hancur sudah pertahanan Sasuke melihat Sakura yang tengah menangis sesenggukan didepannya.

"Hah. Baiklah," Ucap Sasuke pasrah. Sakura lansung memasang wajah yang berbinar-binar

"Tapi.." lanjutnya

"Apa?"

"Kau harus.."

.

.

.

Drrt drrt drrt

Suara getar ponsel milik Sasuke memecah keheningan yang tercipta sesaat sesudah Sasuke menghidangkan makan malam yang telah ia buat. Bukan karena Sasuke dan Sakura yang makan dalam keadaan hening. Tapi, karena Sakura yang terus memandang masakan Sasuke dan wajah pria itu secara bergantian dengan pandangan yang seolah bertanya 'Apa ini bisa dimakan?' yang hanya dibalas oleh Sasuke dengan pandangan 'Kalau tidak dicoba, kau idak akan tahu'

Klik

Sasuke menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab sebuah panggilan dari seseorang yang ia beri nama 'Baka-dobe' pada ponselnya.

"Hn. Dobe." Ucap Sasuke singkat

"Teme, aku punya kabar gembira! Tadi aku lupa mengatakannya di Rumah Sakit."

"Hn?"

"Jadi.. bla, bla, bla.."

"Hn. Begitu. Katakan selamat pada Hinata."

"Hei, Kau tidak mengucapkan selamat juga padaku?! Dasar kau sahabat yang tidak ber-"

Klik

Kalimat Naruto terpotong karena Sasuke yang sudah mematikan ponselnya.

Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke. "Siapa?"

"Hn. Hanya seorang teman."

"Teman?"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Hn."

"Dulu juga aku punya seorang teman."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke

Sakura mengangguk. "Tapi dia jahat." Pandangan Sakura berubah menjadi sendu.

"Jahat?" tanya Sasuke mulai tertarik untuk mendengarkan cerita Sakura lebih lanjut.

Sekali lagi Sakura mengangguk, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. "Sa.. suke.. A-aku takut.."

"Sakura."

"Takut.. aku ta-kut.." Dapat Sasuke lihat tubuh Sakura yang bergetar ketakutan. Dsentuhnya kedua bahu Sakura yang bergetar, berharap bisa membuat gadis dihadapanya lebih tenang.

"Sa-"

"PERGI! Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi!" Sakura menyentakkan tangan Sasuke dengan kasar. Perlahan ia jatuh terduduk lalu menutup memegang kepalanya seraya erus menjerit ta karuan.

Sasuke memandang miris Sakura yang seperti itu. Perlahan ia mendekati tubuh rapuh gadis dihadapannya lalu merengkuhnya kedalam sebuah pelukan yang entah kenapa membuat Sakura merasa terlindungi.

"Sasuke-kun. Dia datang lagi." Lirih sakura masih sesenggukan.

"Sstt, jika dia datang lagi, aku tak akan membiarkannya menyakitimu. Tenanglah, aku akan melindungimu." Ucap Sasuke lembut. Sakura berusaha keras menahan tangisnya.

"Menangislah jika itu membuatmu lega Lewat tangisan, kita bisa melampiaskan emosi kita yang terpendam, setelah menangis kau akan merasa tenang seakan semua beban kau pikul telah hilang bersama tetesan-tetesan air matamu."

Mendengar suara merdu Sasuke yang mengalun lembut, mau tidak mau memuat hati Sakura menghangat. Lalu sesaat kemudian, yang terdengar hanya isakan tangis pilu yanng keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura.

Ditengah diginnya malah, dihiasi sang rembulan, disertai tangisan dan dekapan hangat dari Uchiha Sasuke, gadis merah muda itu jatuh terlelap dalam tidurnya, siap bertualang ke alam mimpi, meniggalkan semua permasalahan yang dihadapi, hanya sebentar saja.

.

Sasuke memandang sendu gadis yang tengah tertidur dalam dekapannya. Ia ulurkan sebelah tangannyatangannya untuk menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menghalangi wajah Ayu Sakura lalu menghapus sisa bekas-bekas air mata disekitar pipinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?" ucapnya lirih

.

.

.

To be continue

Huuaa akhirnya setelah dua bulan lebih menelantarkan fict ini, chapter 3 selesai jugaa. Tenang aja ga akan sampai hiatus kok. Yah, paling hanya update nya saja yang kadang telat. Maklumkan ya, masih anak sekolahan, hehe. Tugasnya numpuk selangit(?)

Hehe, gimana tanggapannya buat chapter ini?

Maaf tak bisa membalas review, aku menerjakan chapter ini disela-sela ngerjain tugas, , makasih banyak buat yang udah review.

Mind to review again? Ditunggu yaa

Review dari kalian, semangat buat aku^^


End file.
